Gill (Video Game)
Gill is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Gill's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Nothing is known from how he, and his parents survive 2 years of lifespan in the zombie apocalypse, other than he, and his parents had been through North. Possibly searching for the promised land of Wellington, before decided to go back to South, where they would stumble on the abandoned Howe's Hardware, and encounter Jane, Clementine, and AJ afterwards (Determinant) "No Going Back" Gill and his family will appear if Clementine went with Jane. Clementine and Jane sees Gill's family walking towards the building. His parents, Randy and Patricia asks the girls for help, as they have been walking for week, they are out of food and are starving. Jane will remind Clementine that there is not much food left. Patricia will then beg the girls to let them in, saying they won't survive another night. Its at this point, Clementine is given two options. In-Game Decision Clementine will have to choose to either invite the family inside or make them leave. 'Invite them inside' (Alive) Clementine will tell the family to come inside, in which Gill will be pleased and happy. They come in through the emergency exit. Clementine and Jane notices a gun in the back pocket of Randy's pants. Patricia introduces herself, thanking the girls for helping them and hugs Jane. Gill looks at Clementine and acknowledge her hat, in which she thanks him. The season then ends. 'Make them leave' (Unknown) Clementine will tell the family to leave. Randy will ask her if she's sure and what if his family was dangerous. Clementine will then pull out a gun at them, reminding them once more to leave. As Randy turns his back, the girls see a gun in the back pocket of his pants. Jane will thank Clementine for telling the family to leave. As the family is leaving, Gill will look at Clementine one last time before the season ends. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gill has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Patricia Patricia is Gill's mother, despite the differences on their ethnicity, Patricia is shown to be very protective to her son, as evident as she constantly pleads for her life to both Jane and Clementine, and tells them the reason that they wont be surviving any much longer out there with the cold and the walkers. Meanwhile, on the other side of the matter, Gill is also shown to be very respectful towards his mother, as evident by when his mother tells him to be quiet after he comments on how big the Howe's Hardware building is when his parents are talking with both Jane and Clementine. Randy It is not confirmed whether Gill is the son of Randy because of the differences on their ethnicity, but Randy thinks Gill as his own son, as evident by his saying to Clementine about him as father wants to be given a chance to prove his worthiness to her community. Proving his care and protective nature towards Gill. Although, it is also to be noted that it is unknown whether all the feelings he has shown towards Gill are true, as he could have made it look like a pretense just to let Jane and Clementine pity them and let them into Howe's. Clementine The two are seen interacting for only a brief moment and only if Clementine chooses to allow the family to enter Howe's. If she does so, Gill will compliment her hat, showing that he intends to be friendly towards her. If she instead denies the family entry into Howe's, the group will begin to walk away, but Gill will stop and turn to look at Clementine. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"No Going Back" (Determinant) Trivia *Gill is the joint second character along with Randy, Patricia and Edith whose appearance is entirely determinant, the first being Andre Mitchell. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:NPC Category:Children Category:Alive Category:Unknown Category:Determinant